Awaken:Snow Flame
by Cuffie
Summary: After the Kokuyou arc, Tsuna and friends are back to enjoy their daily life, not until the newcomer from Italia come to intrude their life. Meet Cinzia Calandra, a hitman who had been trained by Reborn before the said hitman being sent off to train Dame-Tsuna. Whats the purpose of her role?
1. Chapter 1 : New Tutor

**Chapter 1**

" New Tutor"

**Summary:** After the Kokuyou arc, Tsuna and friends are back to enjoy their daily life, not until the newcomer from Italia come to intrude their life. Meet Cinzia Calandra, a hitwoman who had been trained by Reborn before the said hitman being sent off to train Dame-Tsuna. Whats the purpose of her role?

**Disclamer:** I do not own KHR, It belongs to the rightful owner,Amano Akira

**Enjoy reading it! Please review and comment! ;)**

Another one sunny day in the land of rising sun, Japan. In one of the house in Namimori. A sound of shriek is coimg out from the room of the Vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The said brunette is getting ready to head out to school and packing his stuff right into his bag.

"HIEEEE! I am going to be late!" shiriek Tsuna again while running down to the dining room and fetch a piece of toast bread and drink a glass of milk.

"Mou….Tsu-kun, its not polite to eat like that…" scold the housewife of the Sawada Household, Sawada Nana to our future boss to be.

"Gomen, kaa-san! Ittekimasu!" said Tsuna while running out from the house.

"Have a Good day at school, Tsu-kun! Ah! Lambo-kun, you want another omelet?"

"Lambo-san wants another omelet! Lambo likes Omelets!"

"Ipin wants some more!"

"Haik haik…" smile Nana at the small children.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the Sawada household, there sit the hitman, Reborn with his trustworthy partner,Leon drinking his cup of coffee. Not so long after that, from the sky, an eagle soaring in the sky, landing in front of Reborn while handling a piece of letter to Reborn.

"Ah, a message from the ninth…Sankyu na" said Reborn to the message bird while opening the sealed letter. After reading the said letter, Reborn shows a smile and look at the plane that flying in the sky.

"So...she is going to come here, huh?...bentornato, mio student.."

At the Namimori Airplane station, departure gate, a girl with short dark brown hair, is pulling her suitcase to the taxi and drive her to her new house. The girl is looking at the new city with curiousity in her iris. Pulling out her headphone and plug in to her mp3 player, press the play button to listen to her favorite music. Once again, she look to the sky.

"io sono indietro, insegnante…"

Hi-hi! Hows the introduction? I know its a short one...Gomenasai! But, the next chapter will be longer than this! Review?

io sono indietro, insegnante= I am back, Teacher

bentornato, mio student= Welcome back, my student


	2. Chapter 2 : We meet again

**Chapter 2**

"We meet again"

**Summary:** After the Kokuyou arc, Tsuna and friends are back to enjoy their daily life, not until the newcomer from Italia come to intrude their life. Meet Cinzia Calandra, a hitman who had been trained by Reborn before the said hitman being sent off to train Dame-Tsuna. Whats the purpose of her role?

**Disclamer:** I do not own KHR, It belongs to the rightful owner,Amano Akira

**Enjoy reading it! Please review and comment! ;)**

-Tsuna POV-

Finally! I am arrived at school on time! There is no Hibari-san around and the teacher hasn't come into the class. Just like usual, the boys are chatting about sports and some other stuff. The girls are talking about cake shop and clothes. I walked in silently into the classroom, and I should have known that I will be 'attacked' by someone that I knew so well.

"Good morning,Juudaime!" shouted by none other Gokudera Hayato, the one who proclaimed to be right hand man of Vongola and wanted me to become The Decimo of Mafia Boss. But I still see him as someone that I care the most since he is my first friend that I have ever made.

"Ah….Good Morning Gokudera-kun..you are really cheerful today…did something happen?"

"Ah! You notice it, juudaime? You see! I just get my package delivered today and I can't wait to test my new dynamite!"

"Ah…I see…Glad to hear it,Gokudera-kun…" and I gave a small smile since I knew his love to dynamite and how he was able to hide it so well, sometime makes me wonder how he was able to hide it. After talking a few chat with Gokudera, the teacher comes in and seems like my day can't be more peaceful than this.

"Ciaossu! Since your homeroom teacher is sick, so I will be your temporary teacher for today, My name is Reboyama! First, I will call out your name in order!"

The classroom went it just like usual, with the flying chalk and fainted students, and some students need to escort the fainted one to the infirmary. After that, the classroom was ended and the remaining students went out immediately to the cafeteria to avoid another chalk attack. The remaining students, who are still inside the classroom are Tsuna and his friends.

"Reborn! What's the meaning of all this! You should not hit them with chalk! And make them fainted as well!" shout Tsuna to the tutor in disguise.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna? I am not Reborn..I am Reboyama!"

'But, I know perfectly it was you,Reborn!'

"You are not fun, Dame-Tsuna…well then, tomorrow gather at Namimori Shopping Centre, we will have a family gather there..then ciao ciao!" after saying his farewell, as usual, he went off through many ways that we cant believe ourself.

"Tsuna! how about we had a stop at my place?" asked the most popular baseball star in Nami-chuu, Yamamoto Takeshi. I really admire Yamamoto, he always have his smile and make us keep having hope whenever we are in trouble.

"Oi! Baseball freak! Don't be so friendly with Juudaime!" shout Gokudera angrily.

"Ma…ma…don't be so mad, Gokudera…I also invite you too" replied Yamamoto while grinning happily.

"That's not what I mean, you baseball freak!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! How about we had lunch together at the rooftop? Lets go together,Yamamoto-kun" I asked both of them who just had a little quarrel just like usual.

"Sure,Tsuna! Lets go!/ Haik! Juudaime! Lets go!" shout them at the same time. After that, we gather our food and went off to rooftop.

-Reborn POV-

After finished teaching those students some lesson into their mind, I decided to go off to nearest café to order my favorite espresso. Arriving at the Namimori Store area, I went over to the nearest café and made my way to the cashier.

"Ciaossu!"

"Ah! Welcome! What can I do for you?" asked the clerk of the store.

"I want to order some espresso!" after I told them my order, they looked at me with wilder look. The clerk look at their friend and look back at me.

"Um..,where are your parents, kid? Are you running your parents errand?" just before I reach out my beloved Leon from my hand to morph into gun, a familiar voice interrupted my action.

"I will pay for what this kid order, I knew this kid…and I order vanilla latte"

"Ah! Right away!" the clerk begin to work to make the order, I looked up at the figure and much to my surprised, it was her.

"_molto tempo che non ci vediamo, reborn…come stai? (Long time no see,Reborn..How are you?)_"

"_è stato un po ', non è vero? così, hows giappone? ____(it's been a while,hasn't it? so, hows japan?)_ " she give me a simple chuckle,and begin to play with her phone.

"_ Il Giappone è bello ... così fa l'Italia….vuole fare una passeggiata insieme? __(Japan is nice...So does Italy...want to take a walk together?) _" she take the small bag that consist of our coffee and we both walk into namimori park. She hand me the cup of espresso while she put hers on the bench. We begin to enjoy each of our drink in silent. Its been a long time we had meet, I left her in the care of ninth, while I do the mission that had been trusted by Ninth to me.

"Its been a long time, Reborn….how're the works? Going well?"

"Of course, I am the greatest hitman…and he is the same as that Cavallone idiot…but this one is still persistent to deny the fact…." After I said that word, she began to chuckle lightly.

"Everyone would deny that fact…..no one wants to become the mafia bosses…they don't want to dirty their hand with blood…."

"So, what are you doing here? There must be some reason of why you are being sent here, isn't it Cinzia?"

"…The position of the Boss….there will be bloodshed here in Namimori…The Varia wil come…"

-Cinzia POV-

After I told the info about the arrival of the Varia, I can feel the tension is getting higher. I can feel the worry in Reborn eyes, even though he tried to hide it, I knew the feeling that he is worried. I am looking up at the sky. After a few minutes of silence, finally, I gather up a courage and speak.

"Reborn….i am wondering about the guardian of the new decimo…are they trustable?" hearing my question, a smile was appear on his chibi face. Somehow, that smile gives a signal that you are going to be dragged into something that involves you into it.

"How about you meet them by yourself? Lets just say, a welcome introduction to the new leader?"

"Hm…..it sounds nice….you sure you didn't plan something fishy on it?"

"Of course not, you know well, that I won't make someone suffer?" all I could do is just stare and inspect each of Reborn words slowly. But for some reason, I knew that the new leader already suffer through the hell training that Reborn planned. For today, I could just follow his word, and hoping what I think is never happen.

"All right, well….where should we meet them?"

"Soon, then lets make our way to Namimori middle school" he jumps off from the bench and begin to walk to the school, which happen to be the new leader is studied now.

**=time skip: 30 minutes later=**

After a few minutes following my tutor,Reborn to meet the new leader of Vongola, we are finally arrived at the entrance gate of the school, Namimori Middle School. I am looking around and still found some student still hanging around the school.

"So….where is this leader that you had trained, Reborn?" I could heard a chuckle coming from my tutor, and I just raised my eyebrow at his reply.

"Just wait and see, you will meet him soon" before I could ask again, I heard a shriek of a girl..wait..was it a boy? Where is it come from? I looka round my surrounding and look up at the rooftop of the school. I immediately could see a smoke and another shriek coming from it.

"HIEEEEEE! H-Hibari-san! Please don't bite Gokudera-kun to death! And please don't kill me!" Once again, I was astounish by what I heard, first, I never ever in my life, a boy could release such a high shriek and two, what on earth is he doing here? I am look back at my tutor and it seems like he knew what I want to asked to him.

"Yep, that's the Decimo of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi…and Why he is here? Its because he is now a right hand man of the new Decimo!"

"…..seriously? you are not kidding?" i look back at the rooftop in disbelief.

"You might not believe me, but he is got potential…"

"….Well then, I will make the entry…" I said while walking into the school building. I knew that Reborn will went off to the rooftop with his secret passage, so I make my way to the rooftop. I really want to know the face of this new leader.

-Tsuna POV-

This is terrible! I should know that releasing a noisy voice is forbidden in this school! Now, Hibari-san is really mad! What should I do? There is not sight of Reborn everywhere. As I want to separated Gokudera-kun with Yamamoto-kun from their mini quarrel, I heard a door was opened and there stood a brown haired girl. She didn't wear Nami-chuu school uniform, but she wear a simple shirt with a red jacket and a headphones around her neck. She look around and begin to stare at me. Kamisama! What now!

"Hey….are you Sawada Tsunayoshi? Decimo of Vongola Familia?" Crap, how she knows about my status and Mafia!? Is she a assasint or another hitman from another familia!? Damn! What should I do!

"Oi!? Who are you!? And how do you know about Juudaime!?" shout Gokudera immediately, maybe he heard what she said and stop bickering with Yamamoto.

"Hm…..you forget about me? Well then…" she pulls out a gun and insert a bullet into it. I am become panic!

She is indeed from Mafia!? What should I do!

"Teme!? I will kill you! Die!" Gokudera begin to light up his dynamite and throw it into her direction. I am between glad and panic. I am glad that I had a friends that want to protect me and I am panic now because there is Hibari-san standing here while glaring at all of us!

"Heh….you should learn from the past…that I will beat you" she begin to shoot the dynamite? Wait, she didn't want to shoot all of us? W-who is she?

"To answer that question, Sawada Tsunayoshi…I will introduce myself….My name is Cinzia, Cinzia Calandra.…I am a hitman that been send out from Ninth and I am also the former student from your tutor, Reborn…..Does that right out something, Smoking Bomb Hayato? She said while putting the gun into her pocket.

-Gokudera POV-

I am surprised. In front of me stood my old friend back when I am still working as the assasint at Sicily. She was quite a well known hitman in Sicily with the nickname " Icicle Cinzia" and to make her well known, she was being trained by the famous hitman, Reborn. I haven't heard about her for many years, and now, she is standing here.

" Ciaossu!"

"Reborn! Where are you have been!?" shout juudaime to Reborn-san.

"Well, it's a secret for you to know, dame-tsuna….so, I take it you already introduce yourself to them, Dame-Cinzia?"

"Geez….Reborn…you and your nicknames….Yeah, I already introduce myself…"

"Well then, Dam-Tsuna…you had another new member into your familia…"

"I told you! I don't want to become a Mafia Boss!"

"Well, he is just like what you told me, Reborn…Sawada, its impossible to denied the fact, isn't it?"

"B-but! I don't want to become one!"

"Don't worry,Juudaime! I will keep you safe!" I could heard a small chuckle from her and she begin to walk back into the school building. Seems like that skylark bastard had been gone from hours ago. As I want to called her, Reborn announce something.

"Dame Tsuna, tomorrow you better remember to call out Ryohei, and the girls for tomorrow gathering…we will introduce Cinzia to them too"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

**Pheew! That's all for today! I got many things too especially assignment ( - - ) well then, see you around! Bye-bye! And don't forget to review!**

**The Profile of OC:**

**Name:** Cinzia Calandra ( Italia)

**Nickname:** Icicle Cinzia

**Age:** 14

**Height: **the same height as Tsuna

**Birth date:** 16 March

**Weapon: ** gun ( for hitman job) and rapier


	3. Chapter 3 : Ring Box

**Chapter 3**

**"Ring Box"**

**Summary:** After the Kokuyou arc, Tsuna and friends are back to enjoy their daily life, not until the newcomer from Italia comes to intrude their life. Meet Cinzia Calandra, a hitman who had been trained by Reborn before the said hitman being sent off to train Dame-Tsuna. What's the purpose of her role?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR; it belongs to the rightful owner, Amano Akira

**Enjoy reading it! Please review and comment! ;)**

Gomen!Gomen! Sorry for the super late update! Have been busy with holidays and collage assignment! I will tried to keep update this story...Enjoy reading it!

-Tsuna POV-

Yesterday, we got a surprised by the arrival of the new friends of Reborn, Cinzia Calandra. Reborn said that she is the first student that Reborn teach before he begins to teach Dino and me. I hope she is not scary just like Reborn…thinking of it, gives me a sudden chill up to my neck.

"Juudaime, are you okay? You look pale…did something happen?" asked Gokudera-kun with a slight concern tone in his word.

"I-its nothing, Gokudera-kun! E-etto, I heard that you already knew Calandra-san…is she your friend,Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-you could say that, Juudaime…. back when I am still at Italy, she quite known for her reputation as a hitman and she is the first one that can beat me..Just like before…dammit, why I cant just beat her…"

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and go home…Mama is waiting for you now…" before I could reply, a kick was flying right into my face. After stumble a few step from the attack, I look while holding the wounded cheek with my right hand.

"Ittai! Reborn! That's hurts you know!"

"Just get back and help Mama cooks dinner, I am going out for a while…I will be back at dinner…Ciao ciao!"

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera extend his hand for me to reach. I grab his hand and begin to stand up.

"I am fine, Gokudera-kun…. well, I will see you tomorrow then.."

"Yeah! I will come to pick you up tomorrow, Juudaime!" after we said a goodbye to each other, I went in into my house and begin to help Okaa-san with the dinner.

-Cinzia POV

After introducing myself, and meet with the new leader of Vongola, I walked back to my house to unpack some items from the boxes. On my way back home, I meet someone that I knew back in Sicily, Italia.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked the two figures that stood in the darkness.

"Well, aren't you a rude one? You are supposed to greet us both…. you little brat…" spat the woman in anger. I could felt the vein in my head is starting to boil, but never mind, this woman always rude on her own way. There is no one that could win against Beatrice in the battle of argument.

"Voooi, woman…you better tell us where is that box ring was? Or I will slice you into pieces with this sword of mine!" Shout the loudest one, Captain Superbi Squalo.

"How should I know? I didn't even knew about it…I came here without bringing anything from Ninth…"

"Heh! You better don't lie to us or you know the consequents of it…." after a few minutes of interrogation from the Varia member, they decided to leave. I could only let out a relieve sigh and begin to walk into my house.

The next morning, I woke up and begin to do my daily routine. Turning on my TV while open up a bottle of milk, I listen to the weather report and relax myself into my comfortable chair. Standing up from the comfy chair, I went up to bathroom to get a bath and changed into my casual attire, a simple light blue shirt with black jacket and dark blue pants. I don't forget to bring along my red headphone and my phone along. After making sure I already everything, I went out to the rendezvous point of the meeting.

-Tsuna POV-

Man…I am still sleepy after playing those video games last night. Reborn wakes me up with another of his stunt, which he is called normal. Geez…. Can't he wakes me up with another method…But, right now, along with my friends, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, we are heading to Namimori Shopping Centre to meet again with Reborn acquaintance, Cinzia Calandra. I wonder, whats Reborn plan now.

"Juudaime, what are you thinking about? You look quite serious…" asked Gokudera-kun. I was quite surprised that he notices the changed expression on my face. I quickly dispersed the though and replied the question with small smile in my face.

_"Its nothing Gokudera-kun! Its just that I though, what would Reborn tells us about?"_

_"Ha…ha..Maybe the kid wants us to get know the new girl to us…since she is a friend of the kid, right?"_

_"Yeah…maybe, I am just curious about it…."_

_"Don't worry Juudaime! If something happen to you, I will protect you no matter what! " Shout Gokudera-kun with enthustiatic. I could only sweatdrop at it and we continue our walk to Namimori Shopping Centre. _

_Finally, we arrive at the Namimori Shopping Centre, just like usual; the arcade is full with many people especially the youngster. There's no wonder, today is Sunday, and that means a day of joy from school and stuff. We looked around to find her and we found her standing on the gate with her headphone on her ear. Luckily, she wears those! We could found her easily. I begin to walk to where she stood and greet her._

_"G-Good morning, C-Calandra-san!"_

_"Hm? Ah! Sawada-san! Its nice to meet you again!" she replied with a smile on her face. I could see that she is not as dangerous as I though back then. She is seems far more like a normal teenage girl like most of us._

_"Ah! Please call me Cinzia! I don't quite like formalities…. and you are far more superior than me"_

_"W-what! Please! Cal-Cinzia-san! I don't want to become a mafia leader! Oh yeah…where's Reborn?"_

_"Reborn? Isn't he supposed to be with you all?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion._

_"Ciaossu!" suddenly, I swear I heard that trademark greeting and its near around us! When I turn to left, I meet with a swift kick into my face by none other, Reborn._

_"Ciaossu, Dame-Cinzia…are you waiting too long?" and he is ignoring me!_

_"I am just arrived here too and I meet with them after I wait here for a few minutes." she said while pointing at us._

_"I see…then, Dame-Tsuna buy me some espresso!" ordered Reborn. I really value my life and I decided to go find espresso around the area. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are following behind me. I am curious with their conversation, what are they talking about? And argh…why I am thinking like this? I should hurry find some espresso or my life is at the stake now!_

_=Normal POV=_

_Chattering of the town people is filling the atmosphere of the Shopping area. But, unknown to them, somewhere around the Namimori, a clash between sword and boomerang were happening on top of the Namimori Shopping Centre. The sword wielder laughs and smirked down at his opponent with amusement eyes._

_"VOIII! Hand me that Vongola Ring, you brat!" shouted the sword wielder while waving its blade at the boy. Protecting the box from the hand of the swordsman, the boy jump down into dark alley to avoid being discovered by the attacker. Hiding in the darkness, a photo was slipped out from his pocket, he picked it up and saw the person on the picture. A boy and His mother smiling at the photo._

_"I must find thee…. I need to delivered this box…." The boy put back the photo back into his pocket, suddenly, the boy feels a presence behind him, and he turns around and blocks the attack that comes from the attacker._

_"VOIII! There you are! Don't you dare hiding and give me those rings!" shout the man again. Dodging a few attacks, the messenger of the box is running away from the man and went into the center of the Namimori Shopping Area. While running away, the boy looked around for the person that he seeks._

_"Where are thou, Sawada-dono?"_

_=Gokudera POV=_

_After we are looking around for some coffee shop around the area of Shopping Center, Juudaime and us are going back to where Reborn-san and her were. Honestly, I am really curious with her appearance and her arrival to this town…. Wait. Why I keep think about that? It had nothing to do with me and why I ! It drives me crazy!_

_"A-anno…Gokudera-kun…are you okay? You look quite…confused?" I didn't realize that Juudaime noticed my distress! I must not worry him over such simple things! I quickly dissolve the though off from my mind and show my biggest grin to him._

_"Its okay, Juudaime! Don't worry about me! I am as your right hand man! Shouldn't make his boss worry over his subordinate!" _

_"A-ah, souka…. That's good to hear then…" said Tsuna while sweat drop at the same time._

_I am keep smiling at Juudaime and I escort him back to where we were gathering. I could see that Reborn-san and her have quite a talk at the moment. They look like had a serious talk, but damn that baseball freaks ruined it! He shout at Reborn-san and it makes them to stop talking! They walked to us, and Juudaime gives the espresso to Reborn-san. That woman…she is looked silent and caution…. Just like everyone said, " Curiosity kills a cat" I break her concentration and asked her._

_"Oi, woman…. what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Vongola Mansion?" I noticed she is startled at my question. She looked at me with bored eyes and replied._

_"Hm? Of course the reason I am here is to help Reborn-san…. and also to protect Tenth of The do you ask?" _

_"I am Juudaime right hand man! And Juudaime didn't need any bodyguard to protect him! His guardian alone is enough to protect him!"_

_"…. Should I tell them, Reborn-san? Later or not, they will know about it soon…." She looked at Reborn-san who is sitting on the table while enjoying his espresso. Waiting for a few minutes, Reborn-san finally finished with his drinks. He looks up and spoke._

_"Ah…maybe it's the right time…they should know about it soon…. If they are already here…." I immediately feel the tense around us. I looked at Juudaime who is shaking and kept asking Reborn for what's going on, I looked back and see the hesitation in her eyes…seems like she is indeed hide something from us._

_"Oi! Woman! Tell us! What exactly happening!" I shout at her and see that she is getting feed up and look at me with a glare._

_"Don't shout at me! You think I am feeling at peace coming here! I am carried an task that really important even I could let my soul being taken to fulfill Ninth orders!" she panted after her outburst, I quite surprised, over her calm and silent face, she is able to let out her anger like that. Even Juudaime and that baseball freak stunned from her outburst. She clears her throat and speaks again with her calm façade._

_"…. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth boss of Vongola Familia…you will face with another of candidate to hold the position as the Tenth Boss of Vongola familia" _

_=Tsuna POV=_

_I'm shocked…even though I have only met her once; it's quite a surprised to see her in her anger mood. And, Just like what I said, I didn't want to take that title and I don't want to become Mafia Boss! Before I could reply her statement, I heard a sound a sound explosion and scream of people. I look back and saw an injured boy who clutched on his right hand. Immediately, I run to his side and help him. The boy look quite surprised at my gesture and asked._

_"Are thou Sawada-dono?" asked the boy. I raised my eyebrow, How he able to know my surname? And is he a foreigner? But, how come a foreigner knows my name?_

_"Y-yeah…. I am Sawada.H-how come you know my name?" The boy faces light up and take a relieve breath. He pulled into a safe area and brings out a small long box with some craved insignia on top of the box with gold color. He held the box and look at me with serious faces._

_"I am Basilicum, thou could called me with Basil…. I am a messenger from Vongola who being asked to deliver this item to the rightful owner…which is thou, Sawada-dono…please take it, The Rings of Vongola" after the boy who introduce himself as Basil, I could feel the soul of mine is flying out from my body. So, it's really happening, huh? All of this mafia…_

_"VOIII! You are quite good to able dodge my attacks! But! I wont let you escaped from my attack!" suddenly I flied back into walls after receive the blow from some unknown man. After regain my strength back, I looked up and saw that man is fighting with Basil! HIEEEEEEEE! Why I must dealing with this deathly situation again!?_

_"Juudaime!" I heard Gokudera-kun shout my name and after that I heard an explosion sound, which I assumed it would be Gokudera-kun dynamites again. I heard another footstep and it's coming near._

_"Tsuna! Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Yamamoto-kun helping me up to stand. I took his hand and look at the wounded Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto runs to block the attack to protect Gokudera-kun from the blow. I could see the attacker smirk at Yamamoto, and they had a fierce battle. Reborn appear in front of me and kicked me in the face._

_"Dame Tsuna, Wake up! You should help your guardian!" before I could react, he already fired his gun with that bullet right into my head. I could feel a power take over my body and I rose up with a power of Hyper Dying will. Immediately, I run to the man and punch him in the face. That man is flown back and hit the table around the area. After knocking the man out, the effect of the bullet already wore off and I regain back myself. _

_"Juudaime! You are awesome! You were able to beat that man!" shout Gokudera-kun after being helped by Yamamoto-kun. I look back and see that both of my friend are okay, a relieve sigh escapes from my mouth. Unknown to me, Basil scream out to me._

_"Sawada-dono! Behind you!" I could heard Basil shouted, before I could react, I feel a blow and I feel my body flew back into the ground and I cough out some blood. I could hear both of my friends shout my name. That man…. he proclaimed his names is Squalo, Superbi Squalo. What makes me widen my eyes more is the word that he said after that._

_"We are the Varia! We will be the one that overrule the mafia world! We are the one that will take over Vongola throne!" I could hear a groan of pain coming from my behind, I turned around and saw my friends on the ground, clutching on their wound. There stood a lady…. The lady… smile?_

_"My…. This is the Guardian of Vongola? How pathetic? I expected something better than this?" said the lady while take a puff of her gold smoking pipe. She walked to my place and I closed my eyes for another impact. But, seems like, a light is always appear on every corner that the darkness couldn't guess and senses their presence. I heard a gun fired from behind and a calm composed step comes out from the shadow._

_"Fancy to meet you here, Beatrice…." _

_=Cinzia POV=_

_I can't believe it they would attack them until now and I didn't expected for her to come along with that shark. I reach out for my gun and begin to fire out the bullets at her direction. Damn! I missed a few inches or I will surely hit her with it. After making sure the condition of Sawada, I took a step in front of her and have a small talk with her._

_"Isn't it Cinzia? I never knew that you would have friends here…with that closed personality of yours especially~" _

_"Hn…. quit with the compliment, what's your doing here? Aren't you supposed to be staying in Sicily until you rotten?" she gives a smirk at my remark, and she look at me with a terrorizing eyes._

_"You know, you better watch your word or…someone out there…will bear the pain that he never had…or the familia will bear a lost to the leader that they adore the most~" I feel my anger inside myself is trying to erupted out from my meter level. Wait…. I shouldn't let my guard down…this isn't a right choice…_

_"Enough with your bluff, the safety of the leader has been secured…"_

_"You believe that? We, The Varia have our way…" she speaks with sly grin painted on her porcelain skin, she walks away and took the box of the ring from the ground. She took a glance to my side and speaks._

_"We will take the rings, so adios~" I am shocked, I tried to chase her but Reborn gives a signal for me to not run after them. He gives a glare if I persistent to go chase her. That shark stood up and gives a warning to all of us._

_"Be prepared you all fools! We, The Varia will beat you all into nothing and took the throne!" _

_After they are taking their own leave, I look back and see the wound on each of them. The wound on Sawada-san body isn't really serious but the others were another stories. They got beaten up quite badly, especially on Yamamoto-san, since he is having a battle against the Sword Master of Varia, Superbia Squalo. I took a glance at Gokudera-san body condition and the wound looks like isn't really serious but they need to be treating immediately. I crunch down to his eye level and pull out some ointment. _

_"What are you doing woman!"_

_"Sigh…would you stop shouting at me? I am here to put some ointment to heal those wounds of yours…they need to be proper treat…"_

_"I can take care myself just fine!" I just rolled my eyes at the statement and I breath out another sigh._

_"All right then…. guess you didn't need my treatment of medic…. maybe Yamamoto-san need better treatment than you…." Just as I want to stand up, I feel someone hold my hand down to the ground._

_"Fine! You can take care of my wound! Don't you think that I accepted you already!" sigh…such a tsundere…I only chuckle which ends up him to fume in anger or embracement at me while I can only chuckle at his response. I handed the ointment to Basil, so he can help treat the wounds on Yamamoto. After I've done treat Gokudera-san wound, I walks to Sawada-san and do some check with his wound._

_"You all right, Sawada-san? Is there any wound that hurts?"_

_"I-iie! I am fine, Cinzia-san! A-anno…did you know them?" I looked up to his eyes and seems like I didn't need to hide it anymore. Soon, he and the others will know about it as well. _

_"Yes…. I knew them…they are a friends of mine when I am still studying at Sicily…." I give a small smile and put some bandage on his cheek. _

_"Ah…. arigatou…."_

_"We need to send your guardian into nearest hospital…. they need to have a better treatment…." I look to the others condition. Immediately, Sawada run to his friend's side to give a help to them. I look to my side and see Reborn-san intense stare at the debris of the attack. I walk up to his side and look at the debris._

_"…Looks like they already make their move…."_

_"Yeah…. Their movement is rather fast…. I didn't know they make their moves this fast…." I look down at my own foot shadows. _

_"Oi, Cinzia…. accompany these idiots to the hospital…. I am going to some place to meet someone…"_

_"…Okay." after I replied him, I felt that he already gone to somewhere that I didn't know. I went back to go to their side and helped Sawada. _

_===Time skip: Namimori Hospital===_

_After sending those four to the hospital, I am waiting for their recovery in the waiting room. While waiting for them to recover, I was listening to my headphone. After waiting for a few minutes, a nurse comes and pats on my shoulder. She told that the conditions of others are getting better, and I could pay them a visit. After binding a thank you with the nurse, I went to their room and just I put a step into the room, I could feel it. The closeness they had as familia…. no, the closeness they had as friends. I take a step in and cough up to get their attention._

_"So…. you guys are still able to stay alive until now…"_

_"Oi! Teme! You still able to said that while we are in this condition!" shout that tako-head. _

_"Ma. Ma….Gokudera-kun…she is the one that helps to carried you all the way to the hospital…"_

_"Sawada-san, you okay right? There aren't any major wounds, right?" _

_"H-haik! I am perfectly okay! A-anyway, where is Reborn?" asked Sawada-san panicky. _

_"Reborn-san is heading out to meet someone…. I don't know who, but it must be someone important…" I took a seat next to Sawada-san bed. I took a sigh and look at him right in the eyes._

_"Sawada-san, I am know that you don't want to take the position to become the Decimo of the Vongola…but, with this condition and the blood that run in your vein, there is the blood of your ancestor, Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola…if you keep denied the truth…I am worried with the safety of your friends…" its true, based on what Reborn-san told me about Sawada-san, he indeed had the potential to become one, but…he is still had a long way to become one._

_"EH!? B-but. I don't want to become one! I-I am no good!? There is no way that I couldn't become…"_

_"Then, why do you want to protect them?" I asked him with serious tone, I have always wanted to test his answers. "I already know about your reputation to put a stop into Rokudo Mukuro act…. Your resolve and your will are something else that no one had…. those…. are the main factor that most of the bosses don't have…then, I asked you again, why you want to protect them?"_

_"I-its because…. they are my friends…they are precious to me…no one could replace their position, if someone could then that person couldn't become one of my friends…. they couldn't become one, since they aren't one…." Said Sawada-san with full of resolves and will in his tone._

_"I see…" I smiled while hearing his explanation of his will. I look at them once again and smile at them._

_"I will help you all and I want to protect you all.."_


End file.
